El amor puede ser complicado
by Edward Cardona
Summary: Esta historia narra los conflictos amorosos que tienen dos animatronicos de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Al principio parecen odiarse, pero las muestras de afecto y cariño cambiarán las cosas. Freddy x Foxy... Lo sé, pésimo resumen. Pero es mi primer fic y creo que les gustará. ewe Tiene lemon...
1. Chapter 1

En la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear se celebraba otro cumpleaños de algún niño fanático a la principal atracción del lugar, como muchos otros. El ambiente era agradable y se podían escuchar las risas de los niños aplaudiendo, comiendo pizza y cantando con los animatronics (como lo mencione antes, la principal atracción), eran tres y componían una supuesta banda musical.

El cantante se concebía con el nombre de Freddy, era castaño y alto. Un tipo muy sexy para estar entreteniendo a niños. Tenía orejas de oso en su cabeza junto con un pequeño sombrero negro de copa alta. Vestía pantalones de vestir cafés oscuros, camisa blanca hasta los codos y un chaleco que cubría la última prenda un poco más clara que su pantalón. Sus zapatos eran cafés y sus ojos azules como el mar al acariciar un rayo de luz.

El guitarrista se llamaba Bonnie, era alto promedio y tenía el cabello azul. Se le notaban sus grandes orejas de conejo en la cabeza y siempre llevaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía una camisa manga larga azul profundo como el mar y pantalones de vestir negros. Sus zapatos eran azules muy oscuros y sus ojos de un color rojo algo vivo.

La camarera que los acompañaba era Chica, ella le entregaba un pequeño cupcake al cumpleañero. Sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello era de un rubio radiante. Vestía una blusa manga corta blanca y unos shorts del mismo color. Llevaba un babero que decía "Vamos a comer" y sus zapatos eran medio altos de color naranja, ya que su estatura era algo baja.

Cuando el cumpleaños hubo terminado, todos los niños que fueron invitados, fueron corriendo con sus madres las cuales agradecieron por la invitación y se marcharon del lugar. Ese día había sido espectacular para los pequeños.

-Mamá-Decía un niño pelinegro pasando frente a pirate cove

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-Le respondió la mujer cargándolo en brazos-¿Te pasa algo?

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras su mamá caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Quiero qué mi cumpleaños sea aquí!-Dijo muy emocionado-¡Me gusta mucho como canta el oso!

-Lo será Esteban-Contestó su mamá sonriéndole felizmente.

Toda esa escena de afecto del niño hacia Freddy, enojó mucho a alguien que sólo se podía limitar a escuchar y ver. Sus piezas hicieron un ruido pesado y dejó caer con brusquedad la cortina con diseño de estrellas. Sus dientes rechinaron produciendo un ruido bastante fuerte para ser escuchado por todo el restaurante.

¡¿Por qué diablos no le podían querer a él?! ¡¿Era mucho pedir?!...

Eran las 11:50 de la noche en el restaurante Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, todo estaba muy tranquilo y solo. Aunque las cámaras siguieran vigilando, el guarda de noche no las miraba. Este estaba roncando ya de por sí, en un profundo sueño.

Este momento era aprovechado por los animatronics para salir de sus puestos y moverse libremente por los pasillos del lugar. Ellos tenían vida propia y podían pensar por sí mismos, cosa que solo los dueños sabían y era el temor que tenían si se descubría.

12:00, las luces se apagaron a excepción de la del guarda. Las cámaras emitían una leve luz roja para alumbrar lo que captaban y unos cuantos focos parecían que sacaban chispas.

Volviendo a lo que nos importa... Los animatrones estaban quietos, hasta que Bonnie comenzó a despertar. Él sabía qué sus compañeros estaban despiertos así que movió a Chica, pero sin tener intención de hacerlo, la empujó y la tiró al piso.

-¡BONNIE!-Gritó la chica cuando ya estuvo tirada en el suelo-¡Ven aquí cabrón!

-Creo qué no es buena idea-Dijo sonriendo risueño mientras se alejaba de la rubia. Esta se incorporó y le siguió de cerca-¡O-Oye! ¡Deja de seguirme, fue un accidente!

-¡Entonces ven para que yo ocasione un accidente contigo!-Tal vez exageraba, pero en este punto ya sonreía. Los dos estaban en son de broma y no peleados.

-Jajaja...-Sonrió Bonnie deteniéndose esperando a Chica para que lo alcanzara. La rubia al verlo, dio pasos en falso y se fue de cara al piso-¿Ch-Chica?

-Auh...-"_¡¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?! ¡Su sonrisa se vio tan...!_

-Eso les pasa por andar creyéndose niños-La hermosa voz de Freddy captó la atención de los otros dos animatrones.

-¿F-Freddy?-Dijeron los dos al unísono. Según ellos, el castaño se movería hasta varias horas después-¿Qué haces despierto?

-No sé porque se impresionan tanto-Se quitó su chaleco dejándolo sobre el escenario-Todos podemos andar libremente o ¿me equivoco?

-Sí pero...-Chica vio a los ojos a Bonnie y después vio a Freddy-Bueno no importa.

-Bien. Andaré por ahí-Contestó el castaño perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-A él le gusta mucho la penumbra-Dijo el conejo ayudando a Chica a pararse-Ven, sigamos jugando.

-¡Sí!-Respondió un tanto infantil, comenzando a correr detrás de Bonnie de nuevo.

Freddy deambulaba por los pasillos de la pizzería cargando su micrófono consigo. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo y a veces se quedaba quieto. No le gustaba ser observado por las cámaras, realmente lo odiaba.

Siguió caminando, hasta que escuchó un sonido. Se escuchaba algo así: "Dum Dum Dum De", rápidamente supo de quién se trataba. Ya hacía mucho que no lo visitaba, que mejor momento que este.

-Me pregunto ¿dónde estás?-Susurró para sí mismo en tono de burla.

Trataba de no reírse y delatarse, ya que sus pasos eran muy suaves y no se escuchaban. Avanzó hasta poder estar enfrente de la pirate cove y revisó por uno de sus extremos. Subiendo un poco la cortina sin poder ser detectado.

El sonido se volvió a dar. "Dum Dum Dum De"

Se volvió para enfrente y entró agachado, moviendo las cortinas a su paso. Miró hacia enfrente y vio esos ojos resplandecientes en la oscuridad, se veían sorprendidos y con algo de miedo.

-Foxy...-El castaño susurró el nombre del muchacho que yacía escondido ahí. Lentamente se acercó a él y se le abalanzó para poder quedar encima.

-¡Quítate de encima Freddy!-La voz de este era neutral, pero sensual.

-Sólo he venido a verte-Dijo tratando de sujetar las muñecas de Foxy, pero este oponía mucha resistencia-Quédate quieto.

-No quiero-

Antes de que Freddy le contestara, las cortinas se corrieron dejando a plena vista el acto del pelirrojo y el castaño. Encontrándose con las miradas confundidas de Bonnie y Chica.

-Errr...-La rubia tosió un poco, dándole un codazo a Bonnie para que dijera algo.

-Vinimos en un mal momento...-Agarró de la mano a Chica, preparándose para salir corriendo-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sip-Dijo Chica volviendo a cerrar las cortinas y luego se fue del lugar con Bonnie-¡Adiós!

-¡No espe!-La boca del pelirrojo fue tapada por la mano de Freddy.

-Deja que se vayan...-Le dijo al oído.

EL zorro gruñó y como pudo se dio la vuelta, evitando la mirada del castaño.

Foxy era un pirata cuenta cuentos, que había sido puesto fuera de servicio. Su mirada era triste, pero en el pasado, estaba llena de vida al igual que su sonrisa. Vestía solamente unos pantalones beige y su garfio se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cambiándolo por una mano normal. Su cabello era rojizo y tenía unas orejas de zorro algo puntiagudas. Sus ojos eran ámbar con una especie de blanco en el centro, algo muy hermoso si me lo preguntan.

-Te tienen sin cuidado...-Susurró Freddy en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó inocente. Tal vez estando solo, se había acostumbrado a sus desgastes y piezas por reparar-No veo por qué tengan que tenerlo.

-A que estás en malas condiciones-Respondió el castaño cosa que hizo enfurecer al más bajo-Tienen que traer al mecánico-

-¡Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones!-Interrumpió Foxy levantándose y empujando a Freddy con todas sus fuerzas-¡No tienes que venir aquí y decirme eso! ¡Qué tú seas el centro de atención y qué los niños te adoren y qué tengan un trato especial contigo no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-Foxy...-Freddy cabeceó un poco antes de estampar su cara contra el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué me la pones difícil?-Dijo Freddy levantándose del suelo.

-...-Foxy no le contestó. En vez de eso le dio la espalda y comenzó a salir de la pirate cove.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro antes de regresar al pelirrojo para dentro, jalándolo del brazo. Un bufido hizo el último, sinceramente no le gustaba mantener ni una conversación con el oso ya que siempre terminaban peleados.

-Freddy-Es mejor que te vayas.

-Ya entiendo...-Dijo el castaño mirando la mano de Foxy, la cual remplazaba al garfio-Tú las escondiste...

-Uh? ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando ahora?-Volteó a ver a Freddy quien lo miraba enojado-¿Freddy?

-¡Tú escondiste tus piezas de repuesto!-Agarró a Foxy y lo tiró bruscamente al piso, posicionándose sobre él.

-¡¿Y si lo hice qué?!-Empuño sus manos tratando de controlarse-¡No es tu problema!

-¡Claro qué lo es!-Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a hurgar en la pirate cove.

Removió algunos papeles que se encontraban ahí, siendo estos de los cuentos que Foxy les leía a los niños. Tenían unos dibujitos y al levantar las hojas encontró una foto del zorro siendo abrazado por un grupo de niños. No pudo evitar que se le formase una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Q-Qué tanto miras?-Preguntó Foxy intentando ver lo que Freddy sostenía. Pero este la ocultaba muy rápido-¡Quiero ver, son mis cosas!

-Esto ahora me pertenece-Dijo guardando la fotografía en una bolsa de su pantalón. Ahora siendo inaccesible para el pelirrojo-Dime donde están tus partes de repuesto.

-No lo recuerdo-Afirmó sentándose nuevamente en el suelo como al principio-Hay cosas que no puedo recordar, y son las que se acercan en la fecha de mi retiro.

-Foxy-Llamó el castaño para que se acercase.

-Estás muy lejos...-Respondió acostándose en el suelo estirándose completamente-Además, no me interesa que me reparen.

-No seas idiota y ven acá-

-No quiero-

-Ven-

-No.

-Ven.

-No quiero.

Freddy soltó un suspiro de desesperación advirtiendo que se estaba enojando. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y después por su cara. Foxy a veces podía ser muy terco.

-Vamos a buscar al nuevo guarda-Dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se agarrase-¿Qué dices?

Foxy lo miró algo sorprendido y alegre. Sinceramente no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir con Freddy, pero tal vez así aprendería algo para hacer su trabajo bien. Asintió con la cabeza y se sostuvo de la mano de Freddy para levantarse.

-Bien.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, vieron a Bonnie y a Chica pasar por el salón de fiestas. Tal vez en la cámara de seguridad no se miraba, pero ellos le hacían caras a estas para divertirse un rato, y de vez en cuando sólo dejaban ver su silueta para espantar al vigilante.

-Qué dicha la de ellos-Susurró Foxy para él mismo, sin darse cuenta que Freddy le escuchó.

-¿Por qué no sales con ellos?-Preguntó el castaño cruzando hacia el Show Stage-Ellos son muy activos, pero no son muy buenos al querer atrapar al guarda.

-No me gustaría interrumpir su juego-Además deben hacer su trabajo de una u otra forma.

-Creo que tienes razón-Subió hacia el escenario y levantó su chaleco, poniéndoselo en el acto.

Foxy miró el escenario y también vio a Freddy. En ese momento sus días de gloria y felicidad volvieron a su mente. A los niños sonriéndole y gritando su nombre para que saliera, sus aplausos... También la facilidad de comunicarse con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo...Este era un sentimiento algo difícil de explicar, ya que por sus ojos rodaron algunas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por el oso quien lo miraba atento.

-"_Si tan sólo pudieran volver esos días"_-Suspiró antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Iba a secarse las lágrimas, cuando sintió que los brazos del castaño lo rodearon en un abrazo muy fuerte para su gusto, pero necesario para calmarse.

-Freddy-Llamó Foxy sobando la espalda del oso-No es necesario que hagas esto-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo...-Susurró Freddy en la oreja del pelirrojo haciendo que se estremeciera-De igual forma me tienes que acompañar a matar al guarda. Se nota que es estúpido...

-Lo sé...-Intentó alejar a Freddy, más este era muy pesado-Sólo no me hables al oído.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Foxy seguía a Freddy a una distancia poco razonable. Llevaba un pequeño sonrojo consigo por el abrazo que le dio el castaño anteriormente y que luego lo olvidara sólo así. Llevaba los puños apretados por el enojo que sentía por su mismísima culpa. Porque él mismo en la tarde decidió vengarse de Freddy Fazbear.

-Foxy, ven acá-Dijo el castaño esperando al pelirrojo quien se apresuró en llegar.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-Preguntó sin verlo a los ojos.

-Tú lo vas a matar-Contestó Freddy agarrando a Foxy por la cintura, poniéndolo frente a él.

Foxy no dijo nada, ya que el castaño le tapó la boca y lo apegó contra la pared. Sus frentes casi topaban y la respiración de Freddy chocaba contra la cara del pelirrojo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Foxy tratando de quitarse a Freddy de encima.

-No dejaremos que nos vea-Contestó Freddy volteando hacia la cámara.

El pelirrojo imitó la acción y vio el aparato moviéndose de un lado a otro. Éste dejó de producir la lucecita roja indicando que el guarda vigilaba otra habitación.

-Bien, ve tú primero-Dijo el castaño empujando suavemente pero con firmeza al zorro.

-¿Qué?-Sus orejas se echaron para atrás, no quería ir y entrar ahí frente a Freddy. Le daba algo de vergüenza, ahora entendía porque cada uno trabajaba por su cuenta.

-...-El oso no le contestó y lo siguió arrimando.

Foxy dudaba si hacerlo o no. Sin embargo dejó de sentir la iluminación que emanaban los ojos de Freddy. En vez de ello, dos pequeños puntos blancos se miraban sustituyendo al hermoso iris celeste.

-Apresúrate, no tengo toda la noche-

-Si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo ve tú-Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de detenerse-Al fin de cuentas vine aquí porque me lo ordenaste.

-Mentiroso-Murmulló Freddy mordiéndole la oreja derecha al zorro.

-¡Wha!-Gritó Foxy llevando sus manos a la cabeza cubriendo sus orejas-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso insensato?!

-Porque eres un mentiroso-Afirmó el castaño viendo la puerta hacia la cabina de seguridad-Te pregunté si me querías acompañar y aceptaste. Ahora te aguantas.

-You're a fuck-Susurró el pelirrojo olvidándose de que Freddy tenía el oído muy sensible.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes inglés Foxy?-Preguntó jalando del brazo al zorro, quedando a la par de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Tocó tres veces imitando a Foxy y el guarda abrió la puerta.

-Lo tenemos progre-No terminó de hablar porque Freddy le empujó hacia adentro. Espantando al guarda que dio un salto para atrás con su silla.

-¡MÁTALO!-Le ordenó Freddy yéndose de ahí con una sonrisa burlona.

Foxy lo vio irse y luego miró al guarda que lloraba agarrándose el pecho. "_Qué más da",_ pensó para sí mismo y de un zarpazo le partió el cuello a la mitad al vigilante que se encontraba chorreando sangre por la yugular y la boca.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer-Se dijo Foxy apartándose del cuerpo muerto del humano.

Sentía que lo observaban así que miró de reojo hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con Bonnie y Chica mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica. Eso le causo algo de miedo ya que después de la mordida del 87', la sangre no era algo que le gustara ver. Pero su olor le atraía y eso le daba repugnancia.

Salió de la habitación haciendo que sus otros 2 compañeros se movieran hacia otra dirección. Al estar en el corredor, no pudo evitar buscar a Freddy con la mirada. Ese desgraciado se las iba pagar por haberlo dejado solo.

Buscar a Freddy fue en vano, no aparecía en ningún lado y apenas eran las 2:00 am. El aburrimiento estaba matando a Foxy que hasta ni ganas de caminar tenía.

-Iré a la pirate cove-Le comentó al aire que olía levemente a sangre-Tal vez concilie el sueño y me olvide de lo que pasó.

Sin decir más se dirigió a su cueva pirata y se adentró en ella, buscó una colcha que raramente utilizaba y se recostó sobre ella. Sus ojos ámbar tenuemente alumbraban en la oscuridad y su respiración se volvía calmada y serena. (Creo qué es la misma cosa XD)

-Freddy...-Susurró casi en un balbuceo. Ya no pensaba en lo que decía, pronto se quedaría profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué sucede Foxy?-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos y buscaron al castaño en la oscuridad. Sus orejas se movían suavemente pero no lograba ver ni escuchar nada.

-¿Qué mierda?-Dijo mirando hacia los lados. Sus ojos no alumbraban así que solo volteaba para sentirse seguro-Creo qué sólo fue mi imaginación...

Sin embargo antes de volverse acostar, Freddy le saltó encima provocando que se cayeran y que Foxy pegara un grito del susto. Foxy cerró los ojos un minuto y luego los volvió a abrir viendo los orbes celestes del castaño que brillaban opacamente.

-¡Hijo de la desgracia!-Freddy al escuchar ese comentario se echó para atrás, quedando sentado en medio de las piernas del pelirrojo-¡¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso?!

-Em...-Las orejitas del castaño se movieron para un lado haciendo que se mirara adorable-Porque me dio gana.

-...-Foxy vio fijamente a Freddy a los ojos provocándole al otro un poco de confusión.

Estuvieron a sí varios minutos hasta que Freddy agachó la cabeza y su rostro fue tapado por su flequillo. Foxy lo miraba algo orgulloso puesto que se iba a disculpar.

-Lo siento. Fue irresponsable y muy infantil de mi parte-Dijo el castaño viendo hacia el suelo y luego al pelirrojo que trataba de no reírse.

-Oh, el Gran Freddy Fazbear pidiendo una disculpa-La voz del pelirrojo sonaba sarcástica e hizo que el castaño se enfadara.

-Hiciste mal Foxy...

Lentamente las manos de Freddy se deslizaron a través del pantalón de Foxy, quien solo pudo dar un respingo a causa del contacto físico.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento que el capítulo no sea largo, pero era para preguntarle a ustedes los lectores.

La cuestión es **¿Quieren ya el lemon de Freddy x Foxy?** o **quieren esperar cuando la historia esté más avanzada.**

Con un **review** se decide todo.

**¡Gracias!**

-¡F-Freddy!-Gritó el pelirrojo removiéndose en el suelo-¡¿Qué diablos crees qué estás haciendo?!

-Uh...-Pronunció el castaño sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Mierda Freddy!-¡Si quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas busca a Chica! ¡A mí no!

Freddy lo miró un segundo inmóvil pensando en el comentario recién hecho, haciéndole creer a Foxy que pararía. Sin embargo haber tocado esa parte con poca piel, su cuerpo se encendió en un acto repentino. Su cabeza le ordenaba hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento.

Si Foxy realmente quería zafarse de esta, tendría que buscar la forma de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Mientras Freddy y Foxy estaban en sus asuntos, Chica y Bonnie dejaron de jugar porque el guardia ya estaba muerto y no tenían otra cosa qué hacer.

Se encontraban en la cocina sin nada de luz, ya que el guarda se había consumido casi toda la energía del restaurante. A pesar de eso, la cocina era iluminada por los ojos de ambos animatronics que trataban de preparar una hamburguesa con los ingredientes de una pizza.

-Chica-Dijo Bonnie mostrándole lo que parecía ser una bola de masa con peperoni adentro y queso escurriéndose por los bordes-Esto es muy fácil, ya termine la mía.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó la rubia agarrando la creación del oji rojo-Sin mentir Bonnie, ¿Qué mierda es esto?

-¡Es una hamburguesa!-Respondió algo molesto-Se supone que hacíamos lo mismo.

-Oh, tienes razón-Afirmó moviendo su cabeza de arriba para abajo-Pensé qué eras bueno cocinando.

-Perdone usted-Dijo en tono enojado-Señorita "Lo Hago Todo Bien"

-Eres un malcriado-

-Y tú una mentirosa-Y... Em... ¡Egoísta!

-Por lo menos yo si sé preparar una hamburguesa decente, no una monstruosidad.

-¡Hey! Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y quién dijo que ya había terminado?-Agarró su disque hamburguesa y la colocó sobre una bandeja de horno-Me hace falta cocinarla.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Chica frenado al conejo antes de meter su comida al horno-¿O sea qué los peperoni tampoco estaban cocinados?

-Em...Errr...-Bonnie arrojó la bandeja dentro y cerró la puerta del horno-Quién sabe...

Se quedaron viendo como la hamburguesa de Bonnie se endurecía por el pan y los peperoni quedaban aplastados y escondidos entre el queso, que comenzó a derretirse y a deslizarse por los lados del pan.

-Bonnie...

-¿Qué pasa Chica?-Preguntó el Bonnie viendo a la rubia a los ojos.

-Eres un desastre.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡F-Freddy!-

El oso le hacía oídos sordos a Foxy, quien trataba de alejarlo con palabras. Pero palabras eran palabras, no tenían un valor para el castaño y de igual forma no les iba a hacer caso.

-Foxy...-Susurró mordisqueándole la oreja izquierda mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar su torso-Quédate quieto...

El pelirrojo puso como barrera a sus brazos para que Freddy no se acercara más y le vio directamente a los ojos, tenían un brillo extraño y estaban algo entrecerrados.

Ese Freddy no se parecía en nada al tierno y cariñoso Freddy que animaba a los niños.

-Freddy-Tembló levemente cuando este se tuvo que retirar dejando un peque hilillo de saliva en su oreja-¡No continúes, o si no, yo...!

-¿O si no qué?-Lo miró algo molesto, con lujuria, algo atontado. Con cuidado agarró firmemente las manos de Foxy retirándolas para que no estorbaran y lentamente se acercó a su oído-¿Rogarás por más?

La cara del zorro se prendió y sus orbes ámbar resaltaban en su rostro-N-No digas cosas que ni al cabo...

-Entonces, ¿Será a las buenas o a las malas?-Preguntó Freddy viéndole a los ojos, notando el sonrojo de Foxy que antes había ignorado. Si estaba así era porque le gustaba, ¿Cierto?

-¿Eh?-Murmuró Foxy al ver a Freddy sonrojándose levemente viendo hacia un punto muerto.

"_¡No dejaré qué su lindura se apodere de mí! Pero... ¿Por qué siento qué él completa algo que me hace falta...?"_

-¡A la mierda todo!-Exclamó Foxy sentándose con dificultad, llamando la atención de Freddy-¡Si me voy al carajo será por algo!

Foxy agarró el cuello de la camisa del castaño y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron un rato y luego el pelirrojo unió sus labios soltando a Freddy de su agarre.

El castaño no iba a quedarse atrás. Rodeó por la cintura al de orbes ámbar y lentamente se recostaron nuevamente en la colcha del pelirrojo, este último colocó instintivamente sus piernas a cada costado del oso.

-Nha-Se separaron del beso respirando de apoco para volverlo a rehacer, pero más fogoso. (¿Alguien me dice qué es? XD)

-Freddy...-Suspiró el pelirrojo al sentir la lengua húmeda del castaño bajar por su cuello.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó el de ojos azules pellizcando uno de los pezones del zorrito, a quien le dio respingo leve. Sus orejas estaban echadas hacia atrás y sus manos se sostenían de los hombros del castaño.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa, cosa que el pelirrojo captó e hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente y que cerrara los ojos para no ver el rostro de Freddy manoseándole.

Sintió la lengua del castaño deslizándose por su pecho mordisqueando de vez en cuando su piel suavemente, sentía una leve punzada, pero Freddy la opacaba al lamer esa área.

Pronto los volvió a abrir al sentir la lengua de Freddy lamiendo sus botones y succionándolos de vez en cuando, mientras con un dedo húmedo tonteaba al otro dándole un masaje placentero.

Foxy se incorporó un poco pero Freddy le dio un beso Francés y lo derribó nuevamente. Así siguieron otro ratito hasta que el oso deslizó una mano hasta el bulto que se marcaba a través de los pantalones beige que portaba el pelirrojo. Esto hizo que el cuerpo de Foxy comenzara a temblar de la excitación. Pero sus gemidos y jadeos seguían siendo ahogados a voluntad.

-Foxy...-La voz de Freddy parecía ser un ronroneo por lo grave que se había vuelto por la calentura-Deja salir tu voz, no me gusta que sólo sientas. Quiero que también disfrutes...

Dicho esto, se sentó entre las piernas del pelirrojo y se quitó rápidamente el chaleco y la camisa. Tirando su sombrero a un lado y a su corbatín deshecho. Igualmente se quitó su cinturón asustando levemente a Foxy, quien creyó que lo penetraría de una vez.

-Calma-Dijo al notar la reacción del de ojos ámbar-Aunque ya no falta mucho para eso...

Sin embargo, Foxy le dejó de prestar atención a eso, se había quedado viendo a Freddy. Notaba como sus músculos estaban marcados y bien formados y sus brazos se miraban fuertes y no como dejaba a la imaginación su traje de trabajo. Susurró algo sin sentido, inclusivamente él no se entendió, de plano se había quedado embobado.

-¿Foxy?-Preguntó Freddy tratando de recuperar la atención del pelirrojo, lo cual no conseguía. Así que por lo tanto le bajó bruscamente los pantalones y los bóxers a Foxy, tomando su miembro con algo de fuerza.

-¡AH!-Gimió alto el zorro y arqueó su espalda desprevenido, comenzando a ser masturbado por el castaño quien no pararía hasta que se corriera.

Foxy trató inútilmente ahogar su voz, pero se sentía raro y a su vez placentero. Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía fuertemente, sus gemidos y jadeos se escapaban de su boca. Mientras que Freddy le besaba y lamía sus pezones poniéndolos duros, hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor el trato que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Ah...ah...Ah!-Sus gemidos se volvieron entrecortados al sentir algo queriendo entrar en su trasero-¿F-Freddy?...ah...

-Tranquilo, tú sólo relájate-Dijo masturbándolo más a prisa y de vez en cuando presionaba la punta de su miembro esparciendo el líquido pre seminal sobre el tronco-Yo haré el resto...

-Ya está-Pronunció Freddy al haber introducido su primer dedo en el pelirrojo que sudaba y jadeaba bajo suyo. No se contendría mucho tiempo más.

-¡Wha!-Exclamó Foxy al sentir el segundo dedo del castaño dentro de él. Al principio comenzó a moverse en círculos y de forma lenta, siguiéndole un movimiento de tijeras más rápido y poco amable-T-Ten más cuidado... O ya no voy a querer volver a hacer esto otra vez...-Dijo inconscientemente el pelirrojo al agarrarse fuertemente de la colcha que lo separaba del suelo. (N/A: Cuando Foxy diga eso realmente me doy un tiro)

-No te arrepentirás, eso es seguro-Dijo Freddy al volver a besar sus suaves labios que estaban levemente rojos. El zorro correspondió un tanto animado.

Freddy se bajo los pantalones y su ropa interior dejando ver una GRAN erección sorprendiendo a Foxy en el acto.

-No pensé que la tuvieras taaaaaan grande Freddy-Comentó algo asombrado el de orbes ámbar.

-¿A sí?-Preguntó abriéndole las piernas suavemente a Foxy para penetrarlo de forma lenta-¿Y cómo creías que era?

-No lo sé...-Suspiró al sentir la punta del miembro de Freddy resbalar entre su trasero-Nha...

Lentamente Freddy elevó las piernas de Foxy hasta sus hombros junto con sus manos. Se acomodó entre ellas y se dio paso lentamente hacia su entrada dilatada. Cerró los ojos por la sensación de sentir su miembro atrapado entre las estrechas paredes de Foxy, pero sin dudarlo volvió a abrirlos. Quería ver la expresión de Foxy, al jadear y gemir y como pediría por más.

-¡F-Freddy!-Gritó el zorro al sentir un intruso llenándolo completamente por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó con rudeza los hombros de Freddy por el punzante dolor que sentía. Pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos ya ligeramente abiertos. No pensó que dolería tanto.

-F-Foxy-Gimió suave el castaño al volver a sentir como la entrada del zorro le apretaba, besó la mejilla de este y luego sus labios, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Ah...Nhg!-Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente bajo el de Freddy, quien trataba de calmarlo. Poco a poco dejó de sentir ese dolor intenso, reemplazándolo por un cosquilleo agradable tanto en su trasero como en su miembro-S-Se siente raro...

-Es porque ya te relajaste-Contestó con una sonrisa el oso secando con su pulgar algunas lágrimas que habían logrado salir de esos ojos ámbar. Suavemente volvió a tomar posición esperando la aprobación de Foxy para comenzar-¿Ya te sientes listo...?

-Si...-Dijo casi en un susurro sosteniéndose fuertemente de Freddy quien comenzó a moverse muy despacio-¡Mhp!

Las embestidas a medida del tiempo comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y sus pieles chocaban produciendo un ruido en seco. Freddy trataba de no perder el control completamente y terminar violando a Foxy de manera salvaje, él quería hacerlo con amor pero Foxy se veía sumiso y su cara delataba toda la excitación que sentía.

-Foxy...-Jadeó el castaño antes de comenzar con estocadas más fuertes y violentas-P-Perdón...

-¡ah Ah AH!-Gimió muy alto el pelirrojo al sentir el cambio repentino en el vaivén que estaban haciendo. Tratando de no resbalarse del cuerpo contrario, abrazó a Freddy por el cuello y colocó su cabeza en la clavícula de este. Sin pensar que al estar demasiado cerca, el de ojos azules escucharía como gemía directamente en su cuello y su resoplar.

Ya que Freddy había aumentado la velocidad, necesitaba que Foxy se relajara para seguir con facilidad. Tomó con su mano derecha el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarlo conforme su ritmo en las embestidas. Sintió un respingo por parte del zorro quien ya casi llegaba a su límite.

-¡Freddy!-Exclamó antes de abrazar al oso con las piernas, sintiendo más a fondo el miembro de Freddy-M-Me v-vengo...

-Aguanta otro poco...-Susurró el castaño cerrando su ojo derecho por la excitación-L-Lo haremos juntos...

-¡Nhg...!-Pronunció Foxy al sentir un escalofrío en la columna, avisando que ya se vendría-¡Fazbear...!

-Foxy, ya no aguanto, ah...-

-Igual...-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de soltar un gemido coreado por el de Freddy, ya que ambos se vinieron. El semen del castaño al retirarse él de la entrada de Foxy, comenzó a escurrirse en cantidad, al igual que el del pelirrojo. Que había quedado entre ambos poniéndolos muy pegajosos en la panza.

-ah...-Sus respiraciones eran algo agitadas por el orgasmo que recién acababan de experimentar. El más agitado era el zorro, puesto que no quería ver a los ojos a Freddy.

"¡_MIERDA CABÉ MI PROPIA TUMBA!"_-Pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo antes de sentir como Freddy lo abrazaba cariñosamente.


	6. Lo siento No cap

Creo que ambas historias terminan aquí... Y no es porque me haya retirado del Fandom pero, escribir ya no es lo mismo. Y sí, tírenme blocks por decir esto 6 meses después y dejar a algunos con la duda si me morí.

Realmente lo siento, pero gracias a su apoyo, soy lo que quiero ser. Y nunca dejaré de agradecerles.

Los quiero y doy de baja mi cuenta.

¡Cuídense! 3 :,)


End file.
